Night Tremors
by peterpevensiesgal
Summary: Did Derek almost drowning in the pool really have no effect on Scott? An after the Kanima pool scene story.


Derek flopped onto his bed, exhausted. When he left the house this morning, he certainly didn't expect to spend his evening in a swimming pool, being supported by that infuriating teenage friend of Scott's. He shuddered. Being stuck paralyzed, with someone else keeping you from drowning was a very shaking experience. But the fear of being supported in the pool was nothing compared to the relief and ease he felt as he watched Scott burst through the doors and haul them out of the pool. He could feel the tension roiling off of Scott, in massive waves. As he lay on the side of the pool, choking and coughing up water, he was certain Scott would tear the head of the beast that had trapped Stiles and him. He knew his mate, and nothing got in between them. Dereck shuddered thinking of watching Scott face off the Kanima. He had just laid there, paralyzed, and should Scott need his assistance, he would have been powerless. Derek brought a hand up and ran it through his hair. That pup had him wrapped around his little finger, and he barely even knew it. They had mated a few months ago, and the bond that they shared was still new to Scott. Derek enjoyed the feeling of being irrevocably tethered to someone else, and Scott did too. They both felt like the world revolved around the other, which turned out to be a pretty good set up.

Derek was pulled out of his state of reverie by the vibration of his phone on his nightstand. Reaching over, he looked at the screen with curiosity, and his heart jumped when he saw Scott's name.

From Scott: _I'm coming over._

Derek wanted nothing more than that, but it was a school night. This was odd for Scott anyways, usually he only spent weekends at Derek's house, and he really should have been asleep by now.

From Derek: _Are you sure pup? It's late. Won't your Mom be mad?_

From Scott: _She had late shift. I'm ten minutes from your door._

Well, Derek thought, no talking him out of it now. He idly wondered what on earth could have made Scott so insistent on coming over. Maybe he had a question he couldn't sleep until it was answered, or something along those lines. Or maybe he missed me, thought Derek happily. A rap on his door signaled that Scott had arrived. Derek didn't move from the bed, knowing that Scott was comfortable enough in the house to open the door and come up. He heard the creak of the door, and then the soft click as it slid back into place. Scott's footsteps were uncharacteristically slow, and the feeling that rolled up the stairs before him was decidedly worried and stressed. Now Derek was starting to get a little wary. Scott paused in front of his door, and then pushed with one hand and the door gave way and opened. But instead of going to Derek, Scott hovered in the doorway. Derek was about to speak, and ask why he had come, but then he realized Scott was shaking. Hard. Not just shaking from the cold, but literally trembling. Derek sat up in one swift move and stared at his mate.

"Scott." No answer from the other wolf. "Scott talk to me. What's wrong baby?"

Scott raised his head, and Derek gasped at the volumes of emotion that poured from his chocolate eyes. They were filled with unshed tears, and as Scott and Derek locked eyes, Scott started gasping, the tears pouring from his eyes. He was trying to speak, but because of the lack of air he was desperately trying to pull in, and the shaking, it was almost unintelligible to Derek. Derek jumped up and guided Scott to the bed.

"Hey pup hey, calm down. Breathe babe, breathe for me. Look at me please." Derek begged. Scott raised his eyes to Derek's and slowly started taking deeper breaths. "That's it pup you got it." Derek encouraged. "Now, you want to try telling me what's wrong when I can understand you?" Derek asked, pulling Scott into his body.

"You almost died," came the soft response. Derek stiffened. Scott continued. "When I pulled you out of that pool, God I was so scared Derek. I felt like my chest was going to burst, I couldn't breathe, all I was thinking was 'My mate is dead, the love of my life is dead. I didn't get here in time.' I thought I was too slow, that I had missed my chance. Then I pulled you out and you started coughing and choking, and I was so relieved I almost broke down sobbing on your chest right then and there. Der I was so so scared." As Scott rambled, Derek's heart broke. He had no idea how much of an effect this incident had on his mate. Derek ran his hand through Scott's hair, making soothing growls in the back of his throat.

As soon as Scott had taken a breath after his huge outpouring of words, Derek pulled him tight against his chest and said "Scott, my love, it's not your fault. You weren't too slow, you saved me. I'm fine pup, I'm right here and I'm fine."

Scott looked up at him. "I know that now, but I was in bed at home and I couldn't breathe. I knew you were ok, but I needed to feel you, I needed to know for certain you were here, and that you weren't going anywhere."

"Pup listen to me," Derek said with a tone that made Scott shiver inside. "I will never, ever leave you. You are my mate, we are bonded for life. I love you Scott, more than anything ever. You are my heart, the reason it beats. Baby, I'm always here." Scott nodded, burying his head in Derek's shoulder and nuzzling his neck. Derek planted a kiss in Scott's hair, and he felt the waves of exhaustion rolling off of Scott. And being honest, he was exhausted too.

"Come on Scott. Take off your coat, you can sleep here and I'll take you home before your Mom gets there." Derek said as he helped Scott out of his jacket. Scott slipped off his shoes, and turned to Derek saying, "You know, I don't know if I tell you enough. I love you Derek Hale, my astounding Alpha. You are my heart too. Just because I'm younger doesn't mean that this commitment doesn't mean as much to me as it does to you."

Derek's heart swelled when he heard those words. He captured Scott's lips in a quick, heated kiss, and pushed him on his back on the bed, straddling him as he went. Derek finally broke his lips off Scott's when they were both panting, and he said "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that Pup. I love you too." Scott smiled, and kicked his shoes off underneath Derek.

"Come on," Scott said, pulling Derek to the head of the bed by the front of his shirt, "I need to sleep, school tomorrow remember?" Derek nodded, and wrapped his arms around the curled up form of his wonderful beta. He planted a kiss on Scott's temple. "Sleep well my love," Derek whispered in Scott's ear. Scott hummed a reply and fisted his hands in Derek's shirt. Derek smiled and reached over, turning off the lamp and pulling up the covers. He could not have gotten any luckier, he thinks, as he listens to his mate's breathing slow and deepen. Smiling, he drifts off to sleep alongside his love.


End file.
